


Stormquell the speaking sword

by sparrowmachine



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Comedy, Demons, Gen, Injury, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowmachine/pseuds/sparrowmachine
Summary: After a long day of fighting demons and suffering an injury he'll have to deal with soon, Rokurou has a chat with his sword Stormquell.
Relationships: Rokurou Rangetsu & Kurogane
Kudos: 9





	Stormquell the speaking sword

**Author's Note:**

> *knocks on sword* Stormquell, you there?  
> this is a little rough but i wanted to share this idea i've had for these characters since mid-2018 (when i first played) before it vacated my brain

The bonfire crackled and flared as the lone demon cleaned his blade in the dim flickering firelight. The night air was crisp and cool, a slight biting chill in the breeze. But none so strong that a small fire cannot chase the cold away. The lighter of this fire didn’t need it for warmth, however, only for the light. The demon began sharpening his beloved sword in silence.

An owl dove and grasped a nearby rat on the ground with her strong talons and flew the hunt back to her warm nest in a tree at the edge of the forest where her young slept.

Rokurou thought of his last fight. A close one. He pressed a hand to the slice in his side. He dressed it as best he could with what he still had, but it wouldn’t last into tomorrow. He would need new dressings very soon. A human would see a doctor, but he didn’t have that luxury, not anymore. A doctor would take one look at him and call the city guards. If he even got that far.<\p>

No, he had to rough it out one more night in this forested place. Sleeping outdoors was something Rokurou had become accustomed to on his journey. As stories began to spread of a dangerous, bloodthirsty demon that resembled a man lead to poorly drawn bounty posters being posted around, he had to find rest elsewhere. Which often meant outside or in small towns like Beardsley whose people never got word of such terrors from the bigger cities. Unfortunately, he was nowhere near Beardsley. In fact in all his wandering and stealing aboard ships—on one occasion, commandeering an entire ship—he had lost track of where he was. An island to the south, obviously, but this one was disconnected and had no human inhabitants as far as he could sense. Only wildlife and other demons.

“How long do you intend to sharpen Stormquell?” A voice spoke, interrupting his task. “You should rest.” Rokurou smiled faintly and after a pause he answered. 

“You know me.” He grinned, “I like to be prepared.” He held the sword up to admire his work. The black and red blade gleamed in the firelight. “That will do just fine, Stormquell.” He sighed as he glanced away and up at the stars. “I’ll never be too tired for this view though.”

Before him, near the tip, the blade warped like a bubble bursting, the bubble shook and stretched on the blade and took on form; the torso of a miniature suit of armor with no helmet or head that mimicked the blade’s colors. The waist and below melted into the blade, the armor pooling and smearing where the armor met the blade like hot wax. The suit of armor leaned back, shifting where the head should be to look at the night sky.

The demon and the miniature armor looked at the sky in silence for a long moment before the armor spoke again.

“You need to go into town somewhere and buy medicine and gels.” The armor said.

“And more sake!” Rokurou shouted, shaking his nearly empty gourd with a feigned pout. The suit of armor humored him an ‘Of course.’

“I’ll have to come up with some sort of disguise, you know.”

“Yes,” the armor mimicked a thoughtful posture “That won’t be too difficult for you, I think.”

Rokurou looked at the armor at last and smiled. “Is that so? What do you suggest, Kurogane?.” He pulled the tip toward him, cradling the blade in his hand below where the armor was, “I’m all ears.”

“You and I both know the ship we stole from those bandits some months back has some clothing stashed in crates.”

“They’re all stolen dresses from noblewomen, Kurogane.”

“I think you’d look rather fetching in the purple one.”

Rokurou laughed and then hummed, considering it. “You might be on to something there, Kurogane.”

Kurogane stuck out his chest proudly, “Have I ever steered you wrong?” They both laughed. 

After many other plans and ideas Rokurou fell asleep using Stormquell’s sheath as a very unconventional pillow.

The next day and for many years following, there were whispers of a tall, beautiful, and mysterious black-haired woman who visited Yseult marketplace once and sadly vanished like a ghost and never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> if you thought of Soul Eater when Kurogane emerged from the sword like that, it was intentional. i've thought of a Soul Eater AU for Berseria for a while now. this is more a nod to SE than an AU of course


End file.
